Quebracabeças e Futebol
by Mayumii
Summary: Porque não é só de quebracabeças e futebol que se pode rotular uma pessoa. [MattNear]. Fluffy. Shonenai. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence.

* * *

**Quebra-Cabeças e Futebol**

Realmente, eu não sabia o que havia dado em mim. Eu nunca havia bancado o protetor dos fracos e oprimidos, muito menos de pirralhos baixinhos que preferiam montar quebra-cabeças a jogar futebol. Francamente, Mail Jeevas, seu nível de complacência está caindo...

Mello continuava do outro lado da sala, olhando-me assombrado. Ele parece - não, eu tenho certeza que ele _está _- se perguntando; o que ele havia acabado de ver era um sonho? Algo irreal aos olhos dele...

Aos meus também. Mas, pelo movimento das minhas mãos, ao desferir um soco daqueles no Takuya, houve um pequeno desentendimento entre os membros do meu corpo. Eu podia constatar o resultado pelos olhos arregalados dos meus colegas, e Takuya quase chorando de tanta dor... e ele...

Ele não expressava reação alguma. Diferentemente de todos – e, como sempre – Near esboçava uma expressão de indiferença, enrolando calmamente uma mecha de cabelo. Como se, o que acabasse de ver fosse mais uma coisa extremamente corriqueira.

E, com essa mesma expressão, ele virou-se, saindo da sala, a passos leves.

Os meus olhos não estavam assombrados por causa do tapa de _ferrar_ – que começava a ficar roxo na cara do Takuya - ; estavam dirigidos diretamente ao pirralho baixinho que preferia quebra-cabeças a futebol.

Dessa vez, não foram meus olhos ou minhas mãos que decidiram o que eu deveria fazer; meus pés resolveram se manifestar, e me levavam logo atrás dele.

Estupidamente, eu não fazia a menor idéia do _porque _estar fazendo aquilo.

--

Admito: relacionado a Nate River, eu era pelo menos setenta e cinco por cento influenciado pela filosofia de Mello: o albino era idiota, medíocre e um pouco trouxa.

Está bem... noventa e nove por cento influenciado por Mello. Não que eu não tivesse uma opinião própria a respeito dele: meu um por cento tem enorme importância, sabia?

Era de conhecimento geral a personalidade de Near; ou, melhor dizendo, era de conhecimento geral que Near _não _tinha personalidade. Se você levar em consideração a linguagem coloquial, poderíamos dizer que Near era uma pessoa um tanto quanto _apagada_, em todos os aspectos; indiferente a todos, antisocial, isolado, antipático, frio, e preferia montar quebra-cabeças a jogar uma boa partida de futebol (eu já disse isso alguma outra vez?); ou seja, aprofundando ainda mais o amplo vocabulário, poderia dizer que Nate River era o perdedor da sociedade.

De que adiantava ser _o _inteligente, se não conseguia pegar as meninas? Uhn...

Ok. Não estamos aqui para falar da orientação sexual de ninguém.

Vamos resumir os fatos: ele poderia ser o _loser-mor_. Não adiantaria.

Porque ele havia ficado na mira de Mail Jeevas, que ficara extremamente intrigado ao ver um garoto que preferia montar quebra-cabeças a jogar futebol.

--

"Hey, Near." Chamou Matt, parando ao lado de Near. O garoto de cabelos alvos girou nos calcanhares, olhando para o ruivo, que estava diante de si, com os braços cruzados, tentando parecer casual._Falhando miseravelmente_, observou Near, mentalmente.

"O que quer, Matt-san?"

_O que quer? O que quer? Oras, seu idiota, perguntar porque você saiu da sala, indiferente à bela porrada que aconteceu na sua frente! Poderia ter ficado horrorizado, ou corrido em socorro do Takuya, ou querer ter entrado na briga! E não ficar com esses olhos de tédio! _Mentalizou Matt. Agora começava a entender o porque de Mello sempre querer bater nele...

"Perguntar se você está bem."

Near olhou-o atentamente, tentando absorver porque ele estaria ali.

"Estou bem."

_Estou bem. Ele vai só falar isso?! Não agradecer nem nada?! Ingrato!_

"Hm, que bom então."

O alvo garoto levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Por que pergunta?"

_Eu te livrei de uma porrada! Você é louco ou o que?_

"Hm, por que Takuya estava te incomodando..."

"Não está mais." Murmurou Near, entendendo prontamente porque o ruivo estava ali. Agradeceria a ele?

Matt ficou sem resposta. Nada faria o geniozinho a sua frente agradecê-lo. Aliás, por que _ele _estava ali? Mendigando um _obrigado _de Near? Não estava bem... sua raiva ia subindo aos poucos, e atingiu o ápice quando Near deu as costas a ele.

"Vou indo, com licença Matt."

E, o que menos esperavam aconteceu.

Matt agarrou o pulso de Near, que parou de andar, e fitou surpreso o ruivo. Este, puxou-o de encontro a si, segurando-o firmemente.

"M-Matt..."

_O que...eu...estou...fazendo?_

Para surpresa dos dois, o ruivo colou seus lábios aos de Near, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de surpresa, porém, deixando-se levar. O alvo garoto enlaçou o pescoço de Matt firmemente, e o Jeevas prensou-o contra a parede, aprofundando o beijo. Separaram-se algum tempo depois, ofegantes.

"O...que...nós..." murmurou Matt, dando-se conta do que havia feito, extremamente corado.

"M-Matt..." murmurou Nate, aproximando seus lábios do lóbulo da orelha do ruivo. "...obrigado."

Aquela palavra tinha inúmeros significados. E Matt sorriu, ao ser abraçado pelo garoto.

Ele podia não jogar _nada _de futebol, mas beijava que era uma beleza. E bem, Matt começou a rever seus conceitos a respeito de Nate River.

Porque não é só de quebra-cabeças e futebol que pode se rotular uma pessoa.

* * *

**N/A: **fluffly, shonenai. Ahh... vide **Abismo**, onegai, e veja a observação no final da fic, se você lê **Collection**, **Subete...** e **Kiraísmo**.

Reviews, onegai:)


End file.
